mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of PMVs and PMV creators
PMV is an abbreviation for Pony Music Video. It is any fanmade music video that uses pony related animation whether it be custom-made or from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The music used does not necessarily have to be pony related. In many cases, PMVs consist of mash-ups of scenes from the show played to commercial songs, i.e. songs that are made by famous musicians/bands. PMV creators *BronyDanceParty *AnimatedJames *JanAnimations *MadameLeFlour *PMVMusicStudios * OfficialPMVMusicVideo List of PMVs played to commercial songs The following is a list of PMVs played to commercial songs arranged in no particular order. Follow the links to see them. *Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz *Bang Bang - Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj *Through the Fire and Flames - DragonForce *B.Y.O.B. - System of a Down *Eye of the Tiger - Survivor *Shower - Becky G *Chandelier - Sia *Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson *Banga! Banga! - Austin Mahone *Learn to Fly - the Foo Fighters *Rock You Like a Hurricane - the Scorpions *For Whom the Bell Tolls - Metallica *Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin *Ballroom Blitz - Sweet *Paranoid - Black Sabbath *Sabotage - the Beastie Boys *Freebird - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Re-Education (Through Labor) - Rise Against *The Middle - Jimmy Eat World *Original Prankster - The Offspring *Hotel California - the Eagles (albeit shortened) *I Wanna Be Sedated - the Ramones *Mony Mony - Billy Idol *The Metal - Tenacious D *One - Metallica *Raining Blood - Slayer *I Love Rock and Roll - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *Slow Ride - Foghat *Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold *Psychosocial - Slipknot *I Wanna Rock - Twisted Sister *Monster - Paramore *Trapped Under Ice - Metallica *Overkill - Motörhead *One Way or Another - One Direction cover (originally by Blondie) *What I've Done - Linkin Park *Down with the Sickness - Disturbed *Knights of Cydonia - Muse *Cult of Personality (2007 Re-recording) - Living Colour *Hit Me with Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar *Barracuda - Heart *American Woman - Lenny Kravitz cover (originally by The Guess Who) *The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars *Paint It Black - The Rolling Stones *Creep - Radiohead *Aces High - Iron Maiden *Welcome Home (Sanitarium) - Metallica *Sweet Child o' Mine - Guns N' Roses *Freak on a Leash - KoЯn (albeit shortened) *When You Were Young - The Killers *Brainpower - Freezepop *Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz *This Day We Fight - Megadeth *Dammit - Blink 182 *Rockstar - Nickelback *Enter Sandman - Metallica *Kickstart My Heart - Mötley Crüe *Don't Fear the Reaper - Pierce The Veil cover (originally by Blue Öyster Cult) *Stricken - Disturbed *The Number of the Beast - Iron Maiden (albiet in low resolution) *Bring Me to Life - Evanescence *Playing God - Paramore *Don't Stop Me Now - Queen *Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day *Master of Puppets - Metallica *Don't Stop Believin' - Journey *Holy Wars... The Punishment Due - Megadeth *The Devil Went Down to Georgia - The Charlie Daniels Band *Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen *Working for the Weekend - Loverboy *Back in Black - AC/DC *Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz *Bleed It Out - Linkin Park *Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy *How You Remind Me - Nickleback *Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top *Savior - Rise Against *Pretty Fly (for a White Guy) - The Offspring *War Pigs - Black Sabbath *I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith *Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana *Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down *Fight Fire With Fire - Metallica *Come Sail Away - Styx *Here I Go Again - Whitesnake *Cherry Bomb - The Runaways *Carpal Tunnel of Love - Fall Out Boy (albeit in black and white) *Dance the Night Away - Van Halen *We Didn't Start the Fire - Billy Joel *Bad Company - Bad Company Other PMVs *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfdjangBvRU Reach for the Stars - Sonic Colors soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHHe6apBIYI Endless Possibilities - Sonic Unleashed soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNA_Gdjviqg Open Your Heart - Sonic Adventure soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1bT3gHpmPo With Me - Sonic and the Black Knight soundtrack] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDX3EZizi1Y Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2 soundtrack] Category:Fan labor Category:Lists